


Swimming In Red

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Reginald centric, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reginald has a problem by human standards. He doesn’t know where it came from but it grew to consume him.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Swimming In Red

The first time he remembers feeling strangely towards Four was after their third mission. His soldiers were exhausted which is to be expected after fighting a hard battle. So as a reward for their good work...Reginald decided to let them nap on the way home.

He drove and watched passing cars with little interest. Something about the soft snorts and occasional grumbling of the children's stomachs disturbed him. Number One leaned against the passenger side window, lights occasionally pass over him and his eyes squeeze shut against them.

He lets his eyes wander to the mirror and he looked upon the children, all asleep, peacefully. His eyes scanned over them all, Two, Three, Four- he stops. It wasn't anything in particular that caught his eye, in fact, it was all quite ordinary.

Four's chest moved up and down as he breathed and small droplets of droll dropped down his chin. He leaned against Two and he looked so...soft. It's as if Reginald could just reach out and feel clouds but not even that is accurate because clouds leave water on your skin but Four would leave him dry.

His eyes refused to leave Four, it was as if they had been hypothesized. He isn't sure what it was that night that caused that first flutter in his chest...

————————————————————

It wasn't until days later, when he had tried to put Four back into the mausoleum for training that he realized he had caught something. That flutter he felt must have been a sickness starting to plague his human body because he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The mere thought of Four with tears in his eyes and his throat burned from all his screaming hurts Reginald's very core.

So he didn't take him to the mausoleum even though he had planned to and his mind told him to. Four's well-being isn't as important as the future of the world but the flutter of his heart told him otherwise.

It only took seeing the relief on Four's face and the smile on his lips to realize what this was. He had been affected by emotions, terrible, useless things. Wants and desires that aren't rational happen when you factor in emotion and this was something he just couldn't do.

He had a world to save after all. Yet, even as he tried to fight them they just kept looking him in the eye. Each and every time Four woke up in a cold sweat, each and every time Four cried into his pillow at night, and each and every time he watched Four's curls bounce up and down as he talked excitedly because Reginald had decided to listen for once.

It all didn't add up but he tried to turn it into a good thing. He had known for a while that he needed to be more human-like and emotions? How much more human could you be?

————————————————————

It wasn't until Four started to wear skirts that he realized what he was really feeling and he couldn't understand it. It was a disgusting feeling in earth terms and yet, to him, an outsider to the very culture of this place he couldn't bring himself to feel disgusted at it. This feeling of affection that began to bloom for Four.

He told Four to stop with the skirts because men didn't wear skirts. He told him this and yet felt the way Four cowered away and looked...ashamed. Reginald had expected as much and yet at the same time his heart had not been prepared to see such a sight.

It perplexed him why it hurt so much but not as much as the fact that he felt a hint of jealousy when Four wore skirts. When he walked around and talked about boys and how pretty they were. 

It was only natural that he would feel attacked, to hear his little Number Four talk about boys. It felt as if someone might come and steal him away and that would not do, not at all.

_Four is his and his alone._

So he takes away the skirts and any chance of anyone stealing Four away. 

————————————————————

Then it came to that night, the one which Reginald had spent in his armchair, taking notes on his children's sleeping patterns. Through the little cameras, he watched as Four placed a teddy bear between his legs and humped at it in search of pleasure.

At first, Reginald felt nothing.

Then parts of his human body that had always served no purpose began to tingle and harden. He had been confused because these parts are meant for reproduction but he was sure he had no interest in that. Yet, he became hard in his pants and had to face the fact that this is just pure, unlaced desire with any rationale behind it.

He simply felt attracted to Four even though they could not reproduce. 

Four's mouth opened and closed allowing little noises to tumble out. His toes curled against his sheets as he bit his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He hadn't meant to stop taking notes but his hands had migrated to his bulge without any conscious thought. He began rubbing, slowly, just watching.

Four's hips moved more erratically as he the bunny was squeezed harshly against his thighs. Reginald let his fingertips trail across his clothed length.

He wanted more.

————————————————————

If he could describe it in words it'd be hunger, insatiable hunger for forbidden fruit and yet he knew he had more than enough power to take a bite so he did. Late at night, after all the children had gone to bed, he made his way to Four's room.

He opened his door easily and walked inside without any hesitation. This is his right, nothing he's doing is wrong, and he knew as much. His heart has been yearning for this.

Four is laying on his bed, his eyes closed, his mouth slack, and his body curled into a ball. He looks peaceful, open, so much more inciting than Reginald remembers. So he walks inside and sits on the side of Four's bed.

He simply pulled on Four's shoulder and the child rolled on to his back with only a little mumble. He let his hands trail down Four's chest before slipping it easily into his pajama bottoms. He lets his hand gently hold on to the sensitive part of Four, the part that he had never been allowed to touch before but had longed to do so.

He felt nothing change.

His hunger just felt bigger inside of him.

Four's eyes twitch and then he lets out a few snores. That's it, Reginald realizes with interest, the thing that's missing is Four. He wishes he was awake, he wants to see his smile and hear his moans. 

He wants to Four to tell him he wants this too. He wants to hear it because otherwise he’ll go crazy without it.

He starts to kneed at four and a little lump begins to form in his palm. Four's eyes open and he blinks at the ceiling a few times before actually looking over at Reginald. Four's eyes shoot up in shock and his body tenses underneath Reginald's palm.

"Dad?" Four's voice cracked and it almost sounded like it was shattered. "What are you doing?" Four's eyes looked here and there, unable to look at what was happening.

He did not reply.

"Please stop," Four said as a shudder wracked his small form. 

He said nothing again, finally feeling his hunger being fed. Hearing Four speak, hearing the small noises that seem to fall from his lips is enough to make this worth it.

He lets his hand wander into Four's boxers before he grips his penis. He strokes and gives attention to the head as well. Four squirmed on the bed, his toes curling and his eyes reflecting pure horror as he trembled.

He hated that look, the glassy-eyed, dead look that started to shine in Four's eyes. It was absolutely disturbing.

"I only want the best for you," he finally said, rubbing the sensitive head again and again as Four shuttered beneath him. "I would never hurt you," he adds on because for some odd reason Four doesn't seem to believe him.

"Stop," the child says, pushing against him, and digging his nails into his arm. Reginald retracts his arm and rubs at the indents Four's nails left in him. Four crawls away, to the corner of the bed and he sat against the wall. He put his knees up to his face and he just kept trembling.

_Rude_

Yet, somehow he felt satisfaction in seeing Four like this. It was so strange to feel because for the first time he felt his own penis tingle at seeing Four afraid. Even though it hurt some part of him and he'd rather see him happy...seeing him like this wasn't bad either.

"You are my favorite," he whispered to Four who's look of horror and confusion falters. 

He doesn't explain himself nor does he say anymore. He just gets up and walks out of the room with a clear conscience and a desire for more.


End file.
